Storage and reservation of skis and poles, both during and off ski season create numerous problems for a skier and his or her surroundings, most serious of them all being accidental falls causing fatal injuries and materialistic damages in today's expensive equipment.
There have been variety of designs proposed in the past but none to my understanding is as convenient and competent, particularly in protection of skis, as the present design to a skier family. In particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,490 issued Sep. 16, 1980 a storage apparatus is proposed which consists of a similar appearance but entirely different design than the present proposal, in a way that a pair of skis exert all of their weight upon the bottom section of this apparatus, developing possible additional camber before they are secured in place by two eccentric cylinder assemblies which deserves to be admired, but offers its own use and place. Where as the present invention uses a unique physical phenomenon to support the skis at two sections and across in an upright orientation simultaneously which is by far a more desirable way of storing a slender object.